What the heart want
by NutCracker1911
Summary: Lord Death suddenly decided for Maka and Kid to marry each other. Problem one: Maka and Soul love each other. Problem two: Kid won't give up about Maka. So who'll get the lady? SoMa and KiMa
1. prolog: Home

**A/N: Welcome to my second fic in this fandom. I'm quite nervous right now posting this fic, especially the prolog and the epilog because, honestly, I think it was a poor job. But I guess I'll go with the flow and post it.**

 **This fic happened in the manga world, but the Lord Death still alive, because I bet everyone love the guy.**

 **I bet the prolog didn't make any sense at first, but I hope I could deliver what inside my head to you guys. Hopefully.**

 **Last I apologize for my language, seeing that English is not my mother language. and if the character seems OOC.**

 **I guess I was just nervous posting my first long multichapter fic.**

 **Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine, it belong to the rightful author.**

88888888

Prolog: home

2 am winter night in Death City, Nevada, feel dreaded like it should be. Black moon hanging in the sky didn't help illuminate the dim street.

A woman walking without paying attention to what the people think. Tattered clothes stained with blood making it inappropriate for winter night like tonight. Maybe because the trench coat's tail swaying with the wind, or maybe because her calm expression in her face, but the woman filled with superiority aura and still kept her femininity.

"Lady over there, will you tie the knot with me?"

The woman raised her eyebrow, starring at the man across the street.

"Ah, not that tie the knot. I just want someone to help me prepare my store that'll open soon." The man said with another word to correct his previous statement.

Giggling. "No problem. I understood your previous statement. Of course, I'll gladly help you."

After a few minute they looked busy tying knots without said another word to each other. The man didn't dare to break the woman's concentration struggling with the knots.

Couldn't stand with the awkward atmosphere, the man trying to start a conversation. "So, I noticed how you walked in the middle of the night with your clothes, which, no offense, not quite appropriate. I assumed you're a meister who has just finished her mission, am I correct?"

After looking at the man, the woman said, "yeah, you're right. The enemy tonight was quite difficult to defeat and it takes time, but after a while we got it."

"Ah. So, I'm right. Then you're going home tonight?"

"That's right"

"I feel bad interrupting with your rest." With guilty in his eye the man embarrassedly looked at the woman.

"That's not right. I already had quite a rest before finally decide to go home. Beside, it was my job so I'm already used to it." The ash blonde woman said with a smile. She then continue with the rope in front of her while enjoying the comforting silence.

The man just stare at the woman in front of him. This woman, while looked friendly and gracious, there's something in the woman that can't be said with words. Her emerald eye seems fade with thought and emotion inside. Making him wonder…

" Are you happy with your life right now?"

The woman dropped her rope, stunned with the unexpected question. She then narrowed her eye looking at the man suspiciously.

"Ah. Sorry for my sudden question, it seems inappropriate, it just…" the man didn't dare to looked at her eye. "…it just, well, you seems friendly and nice, and its good, but what I see is just thought and stress in your face. So I thought maybe, just maybe, you're having trouble right now, and I want you to know that I'm ready to listen, even though we just met each other. I want to help you. You do know that sometimes with telling other can make problems seems small, right?"

The woman widening her eye, then drop her head while picked the rope on the floor, not looking at the eye. "I'm happy." She then working with her rope. "I'm happy with my job, I have a family and friend who loves me and dear to me." She then looked at the man with smile on her face. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I truly happy with my life right now."

The man stared at the woman, didn't sure about the word she said. But he knew that it wasn't any of his business, and he didn't have a right to know. If the woman willing to tell her story, then he will listened. But not right now he guessed. With a hesitant nod, he continued to tied his rope.

After a minute filled with awkwardness, the woman finally did her rope. "Finally, done. The rope quite difficult I guess."

"Let me see that." The man walked to the woman. "Hmm.. the knot was well made. Well, even though you had struggled, but it was a job well done."

"Yeah, thanks to my work I guess." The woman put her hand behind her neck while smile nervously. "We also learned about it because sometimes it can help us with the kishin hunting. Even though the one who usually did that in practice was my weapon. I just waiting for his job to finished."

"Hmm… I think I can understand that." The man looked at the woman hesitantly. Suddenly he widened his eye, remembered something, and then reaching for his pocket looking for something. "Ah.. if you don't mind, this is a rope as my thanks for earlier. This is a sample in my shop, a good luck charm, especially love. If you tie the knot in this rope you'll get lucky. Hopefully it can help you with your problem."

"Ah. You didn't have to. But thank you." The woman reached out her hand accepting the gift.

"No, no. I should be the one saying thank you. Beside, who know, maybe you can promote this shop to your friends." The man smiled then walk back to his shop while the woman walked away. Suddenly, the man turned back to the woman and shouted, "by the way, I haven't heard your name yet, if I may know it."

The woman looked at the man and smiled, then shouted, "my name is Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you too."

The man just stared at the woman's back that slowly diminished, thinking where could he heard of that name. "Maka Albarn… I think I had heard that name before…" suddenly he widened his eye. "Ah! Maka Albarn! That famous meister of the last deathscythe!" he then enter his shop. "Well, who thought I'll get to meet that kind of famous people and making her to work at my shop. I guess it can become a good promotion."

Maka Albarn continued her walked while working with her rope. "Ah.. finally did it." She then stared at he knot. Sighing, she put the rope back to her pocket, then continued her walk.

' _Ah.. I cant wait to go home. After a shower I guess I should go to sleep so I can study for my teacher accreditation exam, and then of course there's Crona's rescue mission soon'_ the ash blonde looked at the sky, at the black moon hanging in it. _'Wait for me, Crona. I will fulfill my promise to meet you again.'_

Suddenly, the woman stop, eye widening remembered of something. _'Ahh! Tomorrow I got a date with papa!'_ sighing, she continued her walk. _'Oh well, promise is a promise. Beside, I guess its time for me to learn to forgive him.'_

' _because no matter what, I am his daughter.'_


	2. Chapter 1: News 1

Chapter 1: News 1

 _8 month earlier…_

Maka Albarn is a bookworm

Everybody knew that. Even though she's busy with her mission, every citizen of Death City had already seen her going to the library, book store, or even reading books in some cafe or in the park at least in a week.

The moment she first laid eyes on books, Maka Albarn was never separated from books. Who knew how many books and genre she read. Action, sci-fi, mystery, humor, Maka Albarn love every genre, if it was a book.

Especially romance. Even though she had trust issue with men, it didn't made Maka avoid this spesific genre. On the contrary, this genre was one of her favorite. She already read every scenarios. Romance between 2 different species, 2 different status, and arrange marriage. She adore every stories, she even tried to imagine as if she was one of the main character.

But that didn't mean she want to really felt it in real life.

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that again?"

"So we decided for you to get married with my son."

Maka just stared at the man in a black robe in front of her. _'I think i heard something about marriage. No, no. I must have misheard it..'_

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that again?"

"Maka, you had asked the same question 6 times already." Lord Death just sweatdroped. "So we deci-"

"I and Lord Death had already decided for you to get married with Kid." The red haired man interrupted, in serious tone for once. Everyone in the room just stared at him. Suddenly, tear droped from his blue eyes. "My little angel will get married! Who thought my baby will grew up so soon! Ugh. How i wish to stop it. But it has already been decided. Maka!" Spirit mumbling in the corner without someone to mind him.

Maka just stood there, trying to digest her boss's word in front of her. But really, each word, even though had been repeated for so many times, still didn't make any damn sense in her genius brain. It's just, there's so many question she liked to asked. _'Eh? What? Me and Kid-kun? Why? How long did they decided this? Isn't Kid-kun a reaper? Is it even possible? What about my feeling? Did they even considered my answer about this?'_

But there's just one question escaped from her lips. "I'm sorry, but can you repeat that again?"

Lord Death clearing his throat, making everyone looking at him, except Spirit who still crying and mumbling in the corner. "Anyway, Maka, I bet you had so many question right now, so i will try to answer it one by one." Seeing the girl in front of him calm and concentrated enough to heard his word, Lord Death continue, "as you know, my son, Kid, is a reaper. He was made with a fragment of my soul. And so, to prevent the same mistake with Asura, I made him to became like human, capable of feeling some emotion like anger, sadness, and well…love."

The ash blond in front of him raising her eyebrow, sign that he can continue. "As a father, of course I want my son to end up with a good partner. That's why i decide about this marriage."

Maka just trying to digest her boss's word. She couldn't help but felt there's something missing from his word. She just couldn't explained it. But that aside, there's something bothering her right now.

"Why me then?"

The man in front of her just chuckling. "Why are you still asking that kind of questions? There's no reason why I can't picked you, Maka. You're a good girl, beautiful, smart, full of courage and spirit. Beside, from the standpoint of social status, you are a daughter of my main weapon. You're also the best graduate from this school with perfect score, plus you have many achievement especially in defeating Asura." Spirit in the corner just smiled proudly while hearing his boss's praise. "Beside, you had already been a good friend with my son for a long time, and I also already knew and watching over you for a long time. Maka, clearly there's no one perfect for my son other then you."

Maka just gape at the man in front of her _. 'so, just for that reason…'_

"Maka, are you okay? You look pale."

"It's natural, Lord Death, considering this situation which didn't looked like it make any sense at all. But someday, she will understand."

"What do you know about this situation!" Honestly, Maka couldn't take it anymore. Her father, her boss, everyone's the same. In the end it all came for their sake. Nobody really care for her happiness. With her bang covering her eye, she continued, "You all just care about yourself! Did you guys even think for a second about me? About my feeling for this?"

"Even though you said that, Maka, but…" Lord Death scratching his temple with his big cartoon hand. "We already decided, and it can't be changed. We're sorry if you didn't like it, but no matter what you have to marry my son. That's an order!"

Maka gulped. In the deep of her heart she knew this decision couldn't be opposed. If it could, her father would help her at least. But she knew she can't admited this lost, you could blame for her pride. She just didn't think Lord Death will be very adamant about this marriage.

But right now there's just one word she could say. "I understand." Clenching her knuckle in her side, she could only accepted this situation where she currently didn't have a vote to express her objection. With a quick excuse me, Maka exited the room, for the first time had to admited this lost.

"Maka baby! Wait!" after looking at his boss who noded at him, Spirit exited the room chasing after his beloved daughter.

' _Every man is the same! Selfish! And didn't even think about other's feeling!_ ' because how could she explained this situation to her friends? To Soul? She didn't know why but she think she could imagine what her partner for half of her life will react with this news.

88888888

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that again?"

Yup, she just knew it.

Maka just look at the white haired in front of her with nervous, anxious, and a hint of guilty. The last deathscythe maker was just not the woman she used to knew. But how could she calm handling this delicate situation if the man in front of her, even with his deadpanned face, but still Maka could feel some negatif emotion in him, thanks for a low resonance after years living together, plus her advance soul perception.

Maka just stood there, reminded of the event in the Lord Death's room, and her converstation with her dad this evening.

 _Honestly, Maka didn't knew where her leg taking her, as long as she could get out from that place. Never was that place felt as dense as that evening. 'Imposible. Me and Kid-kun? Please someone tell me this is just a big joke."_

" _Maka! Wait!" the red haired man shouted only making Maka fastened her speed. But maybe, in the deep in her heart, she just want some explanation from her dad, making Maka slower her speed so that her dad could catch up with her._

" _Release my hand!" Maka jerk her hand making Spirit release his grip. "Papa didn't know anything. You always said you love me, but in reality you didn't even care about my happiness." Maka said, bang covering her eye. "If you even care for me just for a bit, you won't make me involved with this stupid arrangement. If you even care for this family, you won't played with other women, and you would try harder to make mama come back home." Spirit just stood there, silence for once. "See? You didn't care for us for a bit. You only care for your happiness. I bet you got huge advantage with this marriage. So don't you dare trying to pretend that you care for me, because that's sickening!"_

 _Spirit suddenly held Maka's chin, slowly lift it so that he could see her eyes. "You think i want you to be involved with this?" Quietly he asked, his eyes just stare at his opponent's eyes. "You know, Maka baby? During these months Lord Death actually has considered about your sugestion about Crona's rescue mission from the moon. Looking at your achievement, it should be possible to get everyone to agree with it." Looking at her widening eye, he continue, "but on the contrary, everyone didn't agree with it, looking at the huge risk, plus they got nothing with it. Lord Death feel that your influence was not strong enough to move people in that scale."_

" _Then why don't he take charge of this operation? Or maybe we can use Kid-kun's name? Nobody dare to oppose Lord Death and his son."_

" _You think I didn't suggested that?" the red haired man said. "But nearly everyone already knew that this was your plan, looking at your past history with Crona and your connection with him. Lord Death also have to think about his position, nearly everyone felt that he play favoritism with you. Beside, Kid has already got many mission and his training as reaper, its nearly impossible for him to still think about this rescue mission."_

" _But-"_

" _And your mother has agreed with this marriage." Maka widening her eyes. 'Imposible. Mama?' "Kami said that she will come to your wedding. She also said that she will stay in Death City and took positions to be a full teacher at DWMA. Don't you always said yourself that you want your mother to come back?"_

 _Maka just stood there in silence, making Spirit sigh. "Maka, this is your chance, not mine. I'm doing all this for your sake. I know your utmost goal right now is to fulfill your promise with Crona to free him. You think I didn't looked at you while you in the library thinking and searching about this rescue mission? With this marriage you can have the status you need to do whatever you could think about, not only about this rescue mission. You can do more for this world."_

 _Maka just stood there in silence. "Think about it Maka. You are a smart girl. You know the best in this situation. This is an order from Lord Death, and you know you can't ignore order." Maka heard her father's footsteps walking further from her, her mind for the first time in a while confused with this uncontrollable situation._

While clenching her knuckle in her side, shivering for the word she would say, Maka could only said, "Lord Death and my father had decided for me and Kid's marriage, and I know you heard me for the first time."

Soul massaging his temple. "Yes, I heard you for the first time. What I don't believe is for you to agree about it easily."

Maka could only widening her eye, didn't dare to believe what her partner just said. "I agreed? You dare to think that I want this marriage? What do you know about this, Soul? I had already begging on my knee but you know you can't oppose order from Lord Death."

Soul unconsciously also raising his voices. "You're Maka Albarn! You can get whatever you want, dealing with whatever situation you got. But why in this particular situation, you decide to back off and just accepted it like that. This could only mean that deep in your heart, you want this. You're just a coward who ran away before fighting!"

Okay, that last word making Maka snap. "Are you even listening with yourself? Just try to stand in my shoes, Soul! You don't know anything so just shut up and don't even dare to said something like that easily!"

Soul just stood there quietly while taking deep breath. "You know what, I think our conversation really have to end here. Clearly we're not in a condition to talk." After saying that, Soul walked to his room, slamming the door while closing it.

"Coward." Said Maka slowly. But she didn't know if she could be sure enough if the word she said was for Soul and not for herself. She knew Soul was right, that she could still do something, no matter how small. Maybe she was angry because she didn't want to admitted that Soul was right, that she was a coward. But the one that making her angry was that her partner for 10 years her life could even doubt her feeling.

It's not a secret that Maka Albarn love her partner, Soul 'Eater' Evan. And she could felt that her partner shared the same feeling for her. They don't need word to express their feeling. With small action or feeling that were caught during low resonance was enough to express their feeling for each other. That, and also fear that everything would change, good or bad, if they confess to each other. Beside, insecurity for a long time making them unsure of their partner's feeling. Maybe that's what Soul thinking about, but still it makes Maka mad to think her partner didn't trust her enough.

But maybe he's right, that Maka was running away from this problem. _'Huh. Since when I become a coward like this.'_ She run before fighting, isn't that the same as coward? and Maka Albarn was no coward, everyone knew that. Maka walked to her room, in her mind determined to do something about this problem.


	3. Chapter 2: News 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm quite busy with my paper in my university right now, and finding time to make update was nearly impossible. I can't promise you that this won't happen again, but I'll try to update as soon as I could.**

 **First I apologized for grammar mistake, misspelling, and character OOC. I'm trying to prevent all that, so if you could find some mistake and telling me (review if possible because I'm sometime forgot to check my PM) I'll be grateful.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, it belong to it's rightful owner.**

88888888

Chapter 2 : News 2

"Kid-kun?"

Gold eyes staring at the skull

"Kid-kun!"

"Yes, father?"

"You just stood there for hours, I bet nobody even realized you were there this whole time, even Maka. Don't you want to say a word about this?" Kid looked around. Maka and Spirit had just left, and it seems that nobody around in the room, a good chance to talked alone with his father.

"I just don't understand why you got me in an arrange marriage."

Lord Death just sweatdrop. "Kid, I just explained it a while ago. Its because I made you with a huma-"

"I know about that part. But I can't help but noticed that there are still something you need to explained." Kid said.

Lord Death sighed. "You really are my son, even though I noticed that Maka also noticed it." He continued, "you do deserve to know, because no matter what, this is about you."

"Well, just say it, father. I'm ready."

"Patient, my son." Lord Death sighed. "It's as you know, you are made with a fragment of my soul, and to not make the same mistake with Asura, I made you with a human nature. One of them is love. But this human nature has it's own problem that will become dangerous because of your reaper nature."

Kid held his breath, nervous with what will the man in front of him said. "Then, what is that nature, father?"

The older reaper looked deep in his son's eye. "Jealousy."

Kid blinked both his eyes symmetrically. "If it that feeling, I often seen it in my friends. No offense, it did looked unpleasant, but I'm sure it's not that dangerous."

Lord death shook his head. "You don't understand, my son, because you haven't feel it yourself. That evil feeling where you feel that you need to monopolized something you want, you will tend to do everything to get whatever you want. I want to prevent it because your reaper side are making it very dangerous."

Kid thought for a while. His father's word are making sense if you looked at his plans. But there're still something weird in it. "Then why did you choose Maka, father? What you said about Maka did make sense, but I can't help but think that there's still something you hide."

Hearing the question, Lord Death just smiled knowingly. "Really, Kid? You really need to ask that? Don't you know already the reason? Of course you know that I choose Maka not because of status and other, but for your happiness."

Kid could only blushing hard. "I..I don't understand, father."

Still a smile in his face, Lord Death said. "My advice as a father, if you like someone at least try to hide it. I think nearly everyone know that you like Maka, except maybe she herself."

"I..I still don't understand."

"Your smile looked more radiant every time you talked to her, and you often staring at her from far, and other little things. Really, Kid. Your effort concealing your crush really suck."

Maybe if you heard it from your friend, it's kinda fine. But heard it from your father was really different. Kid blushing hard, face as red as tomato. He really loss for words. With a quick excuse me he went out of the place, Lord Death just smiled contently

Really, what will his partner said when they heard of this?

88888888

"Kid, you just got home? We're already waiting for dinner this whole time."

Kid just stared at the eldest Thompson calling her sister to came to the dining room.

"Don't you have a date with Kilik tonight?"

Liz facing Kid, her hand in the back of her neck. "The date was canceled because he had a sudden mission with the twins. But beside that-" She then twined her hand behind the young reaper's shoulder and pulled him. "-I can't wait to hear what the Lord Death said to make you came home this late at night while eating dinner."

Kid could only sighed while followed his partner's pull. The dinner was calm enough for the Thompson sibling's standard. But when he told about today evening's story, the sisters immediately squealing and start to asked for more detail.

"So it already decided that you will get married to Maka? It's already decided, right? Nobody can't opposed to it, right?"

"Then, Maka-chan will stay at our house? I can talked with her as long as I want?"

"Kyaa! I'm so excited! I can't wait for it! Then after you guys get married we can hold a sleepover every night we want. We can shopping together, and do more things together!"

"Did you heard it, giraffe-san? You have to listen to Maka when she move to our home!"

"Oh, that's right… congratulation Kid! You like her for years, right? Your love finally being requited!"

"Do you think Maka-chan like strawberry jam? I want to give her a proper breakfast every morning. But when you think about it, if she didn't like strawberry jam then does that mean I could take her portion?"

Kid could only sigh taking the assault of the sisters' word in front of him. "It's not that easy, Liz. You do know that Maka love Soul, don't you. There's only him she think about in her heart. My feeling for her is not the problem here. This is the same as forcing her to marry me, and I definitely don't want that to happened."

"Kid…" Liz could only looked at her partner pitifully. Suddenly, she held her partner's shoulder. Starring deep in his golden eyes, she said, "then make her heart full of you. Don't you see, Kid? This is your chance to make her fall in love with you, and I know you can do it, Kid."

Kid turned his face from his partner's glare. "But Maka and Soul are soulmates. Everyone know that. You think I could against fate? Beside, I'm not sure I want to destroy Maka's happiness by making her with me."

Liz held Kid's cheek, forcing him to looked at her eyes. "You don't have the right to choose who is Maka happy with. How do you know that she won't be happy with you? And do you know, Kid? Although you're talking about fate, what I see is that this arrangement was a sign that Maka is destined with you." Liz sighed. "What I want is the happiness of my own family. Screw the other's happiness. And I want you to think like that too, Kid. Screw the other and think about your own happiness. I know and you know that you love her, then chase after her until you could make her love you too, make yourself happy!"

Silence filled the room, only the sound of the clock could be heard in the room.

"Sis, Maka will become one of our family, right? I can't wait! I already making list of what we will do together. Breakfast, talking non-stop, I could do all that, right? We will get a new family member, right?"

Patty's pull on Liz's shirt are making her removing her hand from Kid's shoulder, trying to calm her sister. The mood are returning to normal. Kid could only stood there trying to digest his partner's word.

Even when Kid lying in the middle of his king size's bed he can't stop to think about the incident in dining room earlier that night. His head kept repeating the word of the person whom he considered as his own sister.

" _Make yourself happy!"_

Kid could only blinked his eyes, because if he turned to other side he will destroy the symmetry of the room. He is a reaper, he knew that and everyone knew that, and he knew that he had the ability to make himself happy. The question is, is he allowed to be happy? Didn't he had a job to make other happy, and he had to prioritized it as a reaper?"

" _Screw the other's happiness."_

Then what about Maka? He admitted that he liked her for a long time. Maybe the first time he laid eyes on her he was attracted by her symmetry, but after knowing her for a while he then realized that Maka was not only about symmetry. Her determination, her fierce, her courage, everything that made Maka Maka are making him falling deep in love with the scythe meister. Plus, with his soul perception, he could see that Maka was beautiful. Maka was the reason he could fight right now, as he told her in the middle of fighting Asura in the moon. He sure that this was not a simple crush, that this was love, and nothing could making him happy beside getting the heart of that emerald eye woman.

But she love someone else. Everybody knew that Maka and Soul love each other, they were soulmates. He often saw how lively Maka's expression was when she interacted with Soul, but the most important thing was her most beautiful smile when she talked with Soul. Oh how he wonder sometimes if someday that smile was given to him. Maka was in her happiest when she's with Soul, and vice versa.

And wasn't the point of this whole thing, thing that he wanted the most, were the happiness of someone he loved?

" _You don't have the right to choose who is Maka happy with. How do you know that she won't be happy with you?"_

" _What I see is that this arrangement was a sign that Maka is destined with you."_

Kid widened his eyes. Right. Right now he was engaged with the woman he loved for years, doesn't it mean that he was destined with her? Doesn't it mean that with this marriage he could get a chance to make Maka happy, with his own hand? It's as Liz said, Maka is the one who decide whom she will be happy with, not him, and obviously not Soul. Beside, he's a reaper, and he know he could make Maka happy, as long as he tried, and this engagement was the perfect chance to make it all happen.

He want to be happy. He want to be selfish and reached for his own happiness. And he could get it, as long as he took the first step.

Closing his eyes, he smiled, mind for the first time relieved since this arrange marriage problem occurred. Finding new resolution, Kid went to sleep with smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 3: Friends

**A/N: Well, folks. At last I finished my third chapter of my fic. I know I was late, I somehow trying to update once per month but university was awful to me. But I'll finished this fic, don't worry.**

 **Special thanks for jpangel97 who keep encourage me. You don't know how much that is for me.**

 **Forgive me for any grammar mistake, misspelling, or character OOC (maybe Kid? I don't know) seeing english is not my mother language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. It belong to it's rightful owner.**

88888888

Chapter 3: Friends

Soul didn't know what to think about his partner. Ok, last night he admitted that he was not cool with his over reacting about the news. He didn't suppose to act like that, he supposed to be the calm one in their dynamic partnership. Beside, he sure Maka was not calm enough to think rationally, so her action last night was make sense.

But that didn't mean he could calm when he heard that his partner was engaged to someone, especially if that someone was one of his best friend. Maybe if this was in the beginning of their partnership, he could still deal it with enough coolness. But the more he knew Maka, the more he fallen in love with her. Even if she's a flat chested bookworm and other word he often tease to her, but deep inside his heart he knew that that's what make Maka Maka, and he loves every bit of it. Her courage had already saved him numerous times, and since the first time he knew the real Maka, he knew that he had already fallen in love with her. Like he said, what matter is the inside, not the outside. And now he knew that he can't lived without Maka.

But, even though he think like that, it seems that it doesn't applied to his partner. Even with this situation, she could still doing her regular activity like there's nothing happened recently in her life. Like this morning, she could still greet him with a good morning like every other morning, no awkwardness at all. Even now she could still looking at the lists of missions like she used to do. Yup, Soul didn't know what to think about his partner at all.

"Oi, Maka. Is it true that you're getting married with Kid?"

Soul could only looked at Black Star interacted with Maka from afar, knot in his stomach when he heard a yes from his partner's mouth. ' _Huh. Liz was called the queen of gossip for nothing_.' Because who else could spread the news that was known less than 24 hour except the eldest Thompson.

Soul kept staring at his partner who still kept her act like there's nothing wrong with life, still looking at missions wondering what shall she choose. He did want to apologize for yesterday night, but pride plus her attitude making him hesitated to do it. But if it was kept like this, what would he do if their mission's failed because they can't perform soul resonance well? But Maka seems fine, maybe there really was nothing they could talk about? No. At any rate the sooner they talk, the better, because this is not only about their partnership, but also their feeling. But how could he started talking if she kept her act like there's nothing to talk about?

"Soul, how are you doing?"

Tsubaki's face was so close that it make Soul surprised and fell. After making a gesture that he was fine to Maka who turned around to check his conditions, he then taking Tsubaki's hand and lift himself.

"You okay?"

Soul patted his clothes. "I would be fine, if your face didn't stay so close to me."

Tsubaki blushed. "I'm sorry, I was just worried about your condition when I heard about Maka's engagement, especially since you kept staring at Maka."

Soul scratching his head. "That was not your business. I was just having some little problem with Maka yesterday so I was just thinking, that's all."

Tsubaki looking at Soul with pity on her face. "You know you could tell me everything. That would make you feel better."

"Yeah, and make a new gossip, since the engagement news was so well received less then 24 hour, I think I'll pass."

"That's not true!" Realizing her loud voice, Tsubaki blushing while kept apologizing to everyone who looked at her. "That's not true. You know I wouldn't telling anything to anyone about it. I know that right now you're feeling down because of the news, because you guys love each other. I just want to help you, Soul."

Soul put his hand on his pocket, his posture crouch down sign of his insecurity. With little snort he said, "Yeah, how I wish that's true, I would be elated hearing that Maka love me back. But seeing her right now, I guess it was just in my head."

Tsubaki put back her pity face. "That's not true. I know that you know that Maka love you back. Maybe right now she seems cool because she's trying to show you that she's fine because we all know that right now she's the one who's affected the most by the news. Just give her time. She'll be back with a new strategy, just like the old Maka."

Yeah, he knew all that. In the deepest of his heart he understood it all. But…"It's not that easy, Tsubaki." Soul turned his face. "Beside, you wouldn't understand even though I said all that."

"But!"

"But…" Soul facing Tsubaki, forcing a smile on his face. "Thank you. At least I was calmer hearing your word."

Tsubaki could only looked at Soul who walked away to his meister. "But, I understand it all, Soul." With a sad look she decided to go back to her hyperactive meister.

88888888

Even though he had already graduated months ago, the library was still the place that was mandatory for him to come. Reading books helped Kid to looked at the necessary information for his mission or helping his father. Besides, in the first place, broaden his knowledge was a hobby to him, and with it it could helped him preparing himself when someday he succeed his father

Besides, with going to the library, he could met a certain scythe meister. After graduation, the only way for him to met Maka was going to a mission together, hanging out together, or coincidentally met. And when he did, there's always people around them. Basically it's nearly impossible for both of them to met each other privately. But in the library, he could met her alone because there's only two of them in the gang who loves books. Kid could stare at her as long as he want. Her symmetry, her frown when she deal with something she didn't understand or her smile when she finally met the answer. Every expression was so unique, so interesting, so endearing that making him could stare at her as long as he can.

Kid turned back toward Maka's table, but she's gone.

"Kid-kun?"

Kid widened his eyes. Quickly he turned around, only to find his crush stood very close to him. With blush on his face he took some distance, asking what she want.

"I just want to get the book on top of you. Could you move for a while?"

After he moved, he could only stare at her. He still couldn't believe that he was engaged with a wonderful person in front of him. Seeing Maka was having a hard time taking the book that she wanted, he immediately helped her, inadvertently trapping Maka between him and the shelve. He could hear his rapid heart beats. He looked down, surprise to looked at Maka's red face.

After a while, Maka clearing her throat and gently pushing Kid, making him a bit disappointed with the distance. "Thank you, Kid-kun." Maka said with her most beautiful smile that he ever seen, making him blushing hard. Somehow, it feels like some kind of achievement when he succeed making that beautiful smile directed toward him, a sign that he managed to make his beloved happy.

Accidentally he looked at the book in Maka's hand. ' _The grim's family? Why does Maka read books like this_?' But he knew that deep in his heart, he knew the answer. Still, it couldn't hurt asking the question, even though he knew the answer could only hurt him.

"This book?" Maka stare at Kid. "Because I want to find some plot hole to cancel my engagement." She answered with such determination in her eye, one of the thing Kid liked from Maka, ironically with an answer which literally stab his heart. He knew, deep in his heart he knew Maka would try to cancel this engagement. She would try everything until she get whatever she want, one of the thing he liked about Maka. But deep in his heart, no matter what, he want for Maka to accept this engagement, to accept him as her future husband, because the moment he heard this news, he was elated, and he want Maka to felt the same as him.

With smirk on his face, Kid said, "Hee..you really don't want to marry me that much? Honestly, I was quite offended, Maka." Sure he said it jokingly, but he need to said it to provoke Maka, so he could get what was inside Maka's head, especially about him, so he could makes further plans to capture her heart.

With blush on her face, Maka frantically said, "No, of course I didn't mean it like that, Kid. Beside, I know you won't be offended because I'm sure that you yourself want to get out of this engagement too. It's just that…" Damn. It felt as if a poison knife was stab through his heart when his feeling was denied like that. Beside, he knew exactly what would Maka said next, and it was not good for him. "…I love someone else."

Yup, exactly what he thought. ' _Soul.._ ' Really, if he want to get Maka's heart, he got no choice other than get rid of his biggest rival right now, the partner of his crush. "You don't need hide it, Maka. I think nearly everyone already know that you love Soul.' He said while keeping a smile on his face.

"You think so?" Maka said with apparent blush. "That's why I want to find a way to get out of this engagement. No, I need to find it. Because of it, I had an awkward moment with Soul right now." Maka suddenly smiled sadly at Kid. "I guess you would understand, if only you had fallen in love, maybe with your partner, like Patti for example. I want to said Liz, but she's already with Kilik."

Anger dwelled in Kid. How dare she of all people said that he haven't fallen in love? Oh how he want to hold her right now, confessing how deep his love for her, so that this suppose to be genius meister understood that how wrong she is, how someone in front of her right now, someone whom she considered friend, might be love her and more suitable to her then her asymmetry, sloppy, jealous partner.

' _Wait, jealous_?' Kid widened his eyes. Right. He glared at people who dared to approach his meister, throwing letters even if it just about temporary partnership, as long as the sender was male. It's not a secret that Soul was a jealous person, the type that you don't want to deal with if you happened to provoke him. Everyone know that you do not want to approach Maka if you don't want to deal with an angry last deathscythe. Suddenly he knew what to do to make Maka love him back, to take advantage of the current situations. ' _Our engagement.._ '

"Patti and Liz are my family, Maka. Beside, if I date one of them I'm afraid I'll ruin my symmetry." Kid said with a chuckle. "But, you know, I actually have already experience love. Right now in fact."

Maka widened her eyes. "Eh? You like someone now? Who?"

Kid could only smile. "That's a secret. But rather than that…" Suddenly Kid pulled Maka's hand and lead her toward one of the empty table. "I want to helped you looked at what you're searching for. I feel that I could help you. No matter what, I am one of the reaper. Besides, if I helped you I could also get the one I love."

Maka could only grumble while saying stingy to Kid who could only smile, but then she smiled with that beautiful smile. "Thank you, Kid."

"And while we're at it, how about we make it so that we met every weekday after school hour? With that we could be more effective." Seeing a nod from Maka, Kid smiled. With this, he could get an alone time with Maka, which will he use to slowly get her heart. It could also make Soul jealous and make their relationship more complicated. Beside, he could give a false information to Maka, not that there is a specific rule about cancelation engagement between a reaper and a human, seeing this was the first case.

Kid smirking inward. ' _Perfect. I promise I'll make you fall in love with me, Maka_.' "Then, why don't we start now?"


	5. Chapter 4: Talk

**A/N: Really sorry for updating after a long time, guys. I was the one who promised to update once a month, and I'm the one who break it. Really I'm sorry, and if possible I will prostate saying my apologize to you all. Really, I don't have any excuse. I got busy with my last paper in university ( I nearly failed T.T) and a bad vertigo for weeks. This fic actually has already finished in November but my schedule prevent me from translating it.**

 **Oh well, I now present you chapter 4. It concentrated on SoMa, seeing that this is a KiMa AND SoMa fic, so I also can't forgot it can I? review and PM are welcomed, don't hesitate please. Seeing your input about this fic will help me greatly.**

 **Last, I apologize for any grammar error, misspelling, and character OOC, seeing that English is not my mother language**

 **Disclaimer: Soul Eater belong to its owner. If I own it I would add more SoMa and KiMa scene teehee.**

88888888

Chapter 4: Talk

The first thing Maka realize after she got home were a messy living room, chips in the floor, and a half asleep Soul in front of the TV changing channels every few seconds. Right at that moment Maka knew that tonight is the night where they'll argued about the same topic recently, the reason of her late.

Soul looked at the clock showing 1.45 am. With a snort he said, "you're home, at last. I thought you intend to stay in the library like a week ago."

"You haven't got to sleep, Soul? It looks like you're sleepy already." Maka tried to change the subject while hanging her coat. Discussing this topic would only got them awkward with each other, and that's not good for the mission tomorrow.

Hearing the question, Soul could only looked at her. "Is it wrong for me to wait patiently for my meister to come home from her date with her fiancé?"

Maka could only stood there in silence. It's as her thought. Of the many topics they can discuss Soul must be choosing this topic. For a few weeks Maka always meet with Kid at the library, and for a few weeks Soul was in a bad mood. It was understandable, really. They had been awkward with each other because of the engagement, and now she met with her fiancé, even if it was for a good cause.

"Soul, I already told you numerous time already, it was only temporary, to find a way to stop the engagement. You know, it was hard to find the plot hole, and Kid-kun was very nice to help me understand the reaper's world."

Soul could only snort hearing her partner's statement. "Let's get real, Maka. Studying together won't make you go home this late. Studying together is not include a fancy dinner. Studying together won't make him escort you home. Maka, it's a date. I know you're quite dense, but I don't know you're this dense." Soul sighed. "Beside, it's already been a few week, clearly there must be some results you got. I wonder, maybe you really are fine with the engagement, and you're actually happy with it."

Ok. That make her mad. With a fist clenched at her side, Maka glared Soul, talking with venom on her voice. "At least I'm trying to find a way out, not like someone who could only sit down quietly doing nothing. You know what, Soul? I thing you are the one who's giving up right now."

Soul could only stood there in silent hearing Maka's word. "You know what, I think I'll follow your suggestion and sleep right now." Soul immediately went to his room, not forgeting to slam the door.

Maka just stared at his room. "You could give up, but I promise you I wont."

88888888

Actually she was already excited with today's mission. This mission which was picked few weeks ago with Black Star was quite a challenging mission, but it was also doable for their team to finished. Maka really hope this mission could help distract her mind about the engagement issue, and also her problem with Soul.

She clearly underestimate this time mission. Even with Black Star with his skill as a bushin, plus Soul as a deathscythe, the kishin egg in front of her right now were still not an easy opponent to defeat. The enemy in front of her seems to have an intelligence, which are proved from a few minute of battle, the enemy could already read their attack.

And the worst part is that they can't resonated.

Knowing that, Soul also panicked for a few minute. Maka could only held the pain in her hand after she touched her scythe's staff, making her unable to really concentrated to the enemy. Nevertheless, Maka would not just stand by and watched the fight. She still fight with only her determination, like that time with Free.

That moment passed by quickly. Maka was just taking a break because of the tiredness caused by the unstable resonance. The kishin egg who saw her immediately lauched his deformity hand toward Maka. Black Star seeing that immediately run toward Maka, intended to protect her from the attack. But everyone who's seeing that could know that Black Star would be late trying to protect his childhood friend.

And in that moment, Soul transform to his human form, protect her with his body just like that time with Crona.

"Soul!" Maka could only watched her partner down. Black Star seeing that quickly launced his soul menace to the kishin egg, successfully making it a tiny red soul floating in the air.

"Maka! How's Soul?"

The one being asked could only stood there in silent. ' _Again. This thing happen again because of me_.'

"Maka!"

"Black Star! We must bring Soul to Prof Stein quickly." The shadow weapon's word brought Maka back to reality, with the bang hiding her eyes she stood while Black Star taking Soul up to his shoulder. Without wasting their time, they immediately went to the DWMA.

88888888

The first thing he noticed after he woke up is a black piano stood in the middle of the black room inside his mind, the black little demon stood on top of the piano laughing. Soul looked around the room with a bored look, eyes widened after looking at the moments when he and Maka first became partner, events that are important and not stood there on the wall around him. His heart squeezed looking at the night when Maka announced her engagement with Kid.

Hearing the laughing was louder, Soul immediately facing the little demon. "There's nothing to laugh at!" Soul said with his voice raised.

The little demon laugh louder. "Of course there is, Soul. You forget your little meister's word?"

A picture from last night appeared in front of his face. Soul could see the fist clenched at Maka's side. Maka was staring at him with angry look, but also with a hint of disappointment. " _You know what, Soul? I thing you are the one who giving up right now."_

The little demon's laugh was increasing, making him irked. But with a heavy heart, in the deepest of his heart, he knew that he deserved to be laughed like that. After all, he did give up right now.

But what can he do, really? He's not as smart as Maka, just looking at books he would sleep at page 5. He's not as brave as Black Star who immediately rushed to the enemy's base when Maka was down because of Arachne. He's not as intuitive as Kid, with his reaper power. You see, there's nothing he could do.

The little demon's laugh increasing. Right. Doesn't this mean that he lost to fate? He would lose the only person he could not live without it. What else could he do anyway? The pain, loss, uselessness stab through his heart. ' _You think I want to give up? But there's nothing I could do right now. Giving up was never this hurt, but also this relieving_.'

Suddenly, Soul could hear a small voice from afar. Soul immediately run toward the voice. As soon as he got there he could see a bright light, Maka crying beside a bed looking like the infirmary's bed

" _Soul, please get up_."

Soul suddenly remembered the incident this afternoon. Right. He was just protected his meister from the enemy's attack. So, he's in a coma right now? He need to wake up soon, he don't want to make his partner worry anymore.

The little demon could only laughed looking at him. "You think your little meister want to see you again after yesterday night? Soul, you give up right in front of her. You think if you go back there, your relationship will be fine again?"

Soul stop, the fist clenched at his side. Right. Clearly Maka don't want to be with an egoistic coward like him. Beside, won't she married with Kid soon? Isn't it better if he don't see it, for his own sanity?

" _Soul, I still haven't cooked for my turn yet. I still haven't apologize to you yet. I still haven't told you all my feeling. Soul, I…"_

Soul widened his eyes, stupefied hearing her words. Wait. Is he dreaming? Is what he heard just now really what he heard? Is she really said that?

Beside, he already give up. And Maka clearly hate the way he looked right now. So yes. He asked if what he heard just now were true. ' _if it is true, then, I…_ '

Suddenly the picture from yesterday night pop in front of Soul. "Soul, you clearly didn't consider to go back there, right?" The little demon just grumble looking at the fire in his host's eyes. "remember last night!"

Soul just looking at the picture with a bored look, stopping the little demon from stopping the picture in the middle of its play. His eyes widened when Maka looked at his door. _"You could give up, but I promise you I wont."_

"… _because if you give up, I will give you my courage, Soul."_

With a smirk on his face he faced the little demon who grumbled behind him. "You could say anything, but I will still go back to Maka." 

"Simply because I love her."

Soul immediately ran through the light, trying to go back. Behind him the little demon grumble at his lost.

88888888

The first thing Soul saw when he first wake up is his meister's face up close sleeping at the side of his bed. With an apparent blush, he looked to his meister's face up close.

If you looked at It carefully, Maka's face hava a really nice shape. Everybody often said that Maka resemble her mother, but if you looked at it carefully, Maka still have some of her father's gene, like the shape of her face or her various expression. Her now long ash blonde hair was let loose, sign that she didn't have enough sleep last night. Maka is not a gorgeous beauty like the Thompson sisters or Tsubaki, but she still is a beauty with her own unique.

Soul felt lucky to had a meister like Maka.

He reached out his hand, trying to caress Maka's face. He want to touch her, who know how long he want to touch her, caress her face, embrace her, touching her lip. But he can't, he don't want to risk their partnerships, ruining everything they have. But right now they're out of time, and he want to touch her, feel his body close to his meister's.

Seeing Maka starting to wake up, he retracted his hand and rolled to another side. He could felt Maka who started to opened her eyes and right now stared at him, disappointed that he hasn't wake up yet, he could felt it from their small resonance. But before he wake up to ensure his meister that he was fine, an eight time knocked at the door canceled his intentions.

He could hear the steps getting closer, stopped right beside his bed. "I heard from Black Star. How was he?" _'Kid…'_ He could felt his meister stare at his body. "He was pierced right at the stomach by the kishin egg, but Prof Stein has already fix it. He said that Soul was lucky to have the black blood. It makes the wound shallower, and it help the healing process. All that we can do right now is to wait."

Kid put his hand on Maka's shoulder. "You know, you had wait for hours. Take a rest. I could wait here. You also need a rest after that mission."

Maka looked at Kid. "Nah, I can still do it. Beside…" Maka looked back at Soul. "… He's my partner, and it's all my faults, so right now the only thing I can do is wait for him."

"But-"

Maka smiled at Kid. "Thank you, Kid, but I really am fine."

Kid looked at Maka, then to Soul, then to Maka again. Feeling that it was useless to persuade the petite meister who was famous for her stubbornness, he decided to go after a pat at the meister's shoulder. Soul who heard the door closing immediately released his breath which he unconsciously held.

Maka continued to looked at Soul. "Soul…"

"I'm sorry."

Maka looked in disbelieve at Soul who opened his one eye at her, a book raised in the air.

"eh-"

"Maka chop!"

"Hey, what the he-"

His word was cut with his meister's hug. With uncertainty, he placed his hand in Maka's back, decided to hug her back.

"Soul, I'm sorry with this situation that make us awkward. Plus with my obsession to stop this engagement which make me getting further away from you, adding your insecurity." Maka looked at Soul deep in his eyes. "If you want, I will stop meeting with Kid every day. Who knows, maybe I could get information without Kid if I work harder."

"Nah, I'm okay. You should keep meeting with Kid, if it could solve this problem." Soul looked at Maka. "You know, I should be the one who's apologize." Soul added, "I give up without trying first. I know it isn't fair for you." Soul blushing while put his hand on the back of his neck. "I heard your word last night when I was in my room."

Maka widened her eyes. "Soul, that-"

"Thank you, Maka. Once again, your courage keep saving me." Soul looked deep at her emerald eyes. "Maka, I swear I'll stop being an egoistic coward like this. I swear I'll trust you. So please forgive me for this past weeks."

Maka giggling. "Sure, Soul. Let us strive together to overcome this obstacle, just like we always do." Maka said while reached out her hand.

Soul just stared at the reached hand, the clock ticking could be heard in the quiet room. Suddenly, Soul grab Maka and hold her tight, like he won't ever let go.

Maka blushed. "Soul, wha-"

Soul closed his eyes. "I've always want to do this."

"What did you sai-"

"Shh. Just be quiet." Soul released his hold reluctantly, staring deep at his meister's eyes. For a moment time seemed to stop. There's only a sound of clock ticking could be heard. They were so close, breaths mingling with each other, and does their lips really this close?

"Soul…"

"Maka, I lo-"

Soul couldn't finished his sentence. Her eyes was just that captivating. And is that what he see right? Maka started to close their gap and close her eyes. Following his meister, Soul started to close his eyes and closing the gap as well, the gap between their lips will soon vanished with one push-

"SOUL! HOW ARE YOU DOING?"

They immediately pulled away hearing the blue haired meister. Cursing inward, Soul looked at Black Star with deadpan eyes. "As you can see, I'm already awake. Now could you lowered your voice? I still need my rest."

Soul could only looked at Maka apologizing with their best friend's behavior. ' _Cih. Seriously, Black Star? It was really close._ ' In the background Black Star kept talking about his success defeating the kishin egg, and also asking so many questions about Soul, like how is he doing and when did he wake up.

Maka looked around. "Black Star, is Kid not with you?"

Black Star stop his rambling and looked at Maka. "I was just passed by him before I walked in. Maybe he has business with Lord Death? He was the one who told me that maybe Soul has woke up though."

Soul felt something was up, but maybe it was just his imagination, right?

Suddenly Maka kissed his cheek while nobody was looking. "Continuation of earlier." She said while blushing, successfully making him blushed.

Yup. There's nothing weird. It was just his imagination.

88888888

Kid leaning behind the infirmary's door, hair shadowing his golden eyes.

Truth to be told, he really didn't mean to eavesdropping at all. It's just that when he want to walked away after he left the room, he heard Soul apologizing. At that time he really want to enter to room again to check if Soul had already awake and was fine, but the atmosphere and the talked in the room making him hesitated to enter. In the end he just leaning behind the door listening the conversation inside.

He don't know what to feel when he heard Maka and Soul's reconciliation. On the other side he was happy with his friends, but on the other side he knew that his chance was getting thinner. He felt a stab in his heart when he knew that they almost kiss. Fortunately, Black Star was coming, so he could disturbed them with Black Star.

While it really making him down, it doesn't mean he would give up just like that. No, Maka was just that precious to him, and he would do anything to get what he want. It was the last effort and if possible he really didn't want to do this, but there's no other way then a confrontation with Soul. Beside, even if Soul liked Maka, he would understand. After all, they're friends, right? Kid just have to talked it out slowly, and he would surely understand him.

Making up his mind, Kid walked away from that place, continue to planning the next step.


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation 1

**A/N: Well, this is it, folk, chapter 5 after a long long time. I'm really sorry, I just had exams and it was a stressfull months to me. But well, it's over, and I can finally…. More stressed with the incoming internship :( in fact, I don't know if I could kept updating for a while, seeing it will become more busy, but I'll try to make some time to update this fic. I'm really determined to finished this after all.**

 **I want to thank you to those who review, fave, and follow this fic. You don't know how that's all mean to me. I mean, one of the writer's motivations is seeing how people enjoyed their writing, and in my case, the only way to know if people enjoyed it or if it need some improvement (well, of course it needed improvement) is in the review, fave, and follow. So I really happy to see that there's people who spare their time reading my fic and review it or fave it or follow it, it really means a lot to me and I want to thank you all. Feel free if you want to point my mistake as well. I'll be honest with you, I'm the only one in my family and friends who read and like Soul Eater, so I cant really showed this to my family, thus making me unable to get opinions about the story pace or the writing, so it really help me to get your opinions so I could improve my writing.**

 **And lastly sorry for grammar mistake, misspelling, and character OOC, seeing this is my first time writing Soul Eater multichapter fanfic plus English is my second language (which I'm really sucked at)**

 **Disclaimer: if I own it, it won't become masterpiece like now, you know it.**

88888888

Chapter 5: confrontation 1

Soul has never been enjoyed being in the infirmary like right now. Just imagine, Maka visited him everyday without one absent, doting him, doing whatever he requested, just perfect. Well, its not like this is the first time. In fact, every time he has to be treated in the infirmary, Maka would treated him like he would not survive tomorrow. But this time was a bit different, he could felt it. Its as if they're…flirting…with each other. Like how Maka being to close to him while gave him an apple, or how she held his hand beneath the blanket, or an occasional kiss on his check before she went home.

And it didn't stop when he was out of the infirmary and could finally recuperate at home. Her food has never felt as good as right now, and there's not a day when they didn't interact with each other, no matter how small that is, like a joke or playfull bickering. It seems as if they fight months ago felt like a dream.

To sum it up, after their interaction that time when he woke up from that coma, their relationships had become better, just like it used to be, maybe even better.

He was glad he decided to not giving up and kept fighting….

"Soul, concentrated. We'll doing kishin hunter."

Ah… not to mention how great their resonance this time.

Soul immediately concentrate to create the kishin hunter. With a swing they easily killed the kishin egg which had been creating chaos for months in South Australia. He just felt that they're in their peak since they sealed the kishin in the moon.

"Wow, Maka. You really bring your A game, don't you?"

"Yeah. I could feel that you're clearly different compared to your performance weeks ago. In a good way of course."

"Huh. Quite good as always. Well still couldn't match with my greatness, but still…"

It felt like an accomplishment to see his meister's proud face hearing all that compliment. Seeing the other busy discussing who should get the kishin's soul this time, Soul immediately returned to his human form.

"Great work Soul. I knew it, our resonance just keep getting better lately." Maka patted his shoulder, showing that infectious smile of hers, making him unable to resist the smile creeping on his face. Seeing the blood on his meister's face, Soul immediately reached out his hand.

"Soul, wha-"

"Shh.. just shut up for a sec." With one hand, he lift her chin and then softly wiped the blood stain on her face with his thumb, making the ash blonde blushed really hard. After he finished wiping the stain, they could only looked at each other, blushing while thinking what just happened and what should they doing next. Time seems to stop between them. Their breath mingling with each other, face felt really close.

Soul was the first one to took a step backward and break the awkward situation with some conversation after clearing his throat for a while, feeling that everyone looking at their interactions for a while. "Anyway, Black Star invited us to play basketball tomorrow afternoon, and I know you don't have anything to do tomorrow. And sadly, you have to play."

"Eh? Why do I have to play? Doesn't the number become odd if I join?"

Soul scratched his hair. "Liz can't join tomorrow because she had a date with Kilik. Beside, we all already agreed that it's time that you learned how to play basketball."

"But I have a meeting with Kid tomorrow at the library!" 

A small pang hit his chest, but he ignored it anyway. "I'm sure Kid would be join us too, so you guys could meet up in the morning and then join us in the afternoon at the park."

"But I still want to read that new book they relea-"

Soul smiled, and not his usual smirk. "Always the bookworm…" he pated Maka's head, making her blushed a bit. "Just use this chance to relax. Forget the book and move your body while taking the fresh air."

Maka pouted. "Well if you talking about moving around, I always did it in the mission anyway…"

"You know what I'm talking about." After showed her his infamous smirk, Soul walked away to the gang, leaving Maka who watched him while touching her head with a cute blush on her face

What they didn't realize, is a pair of golden eye watching them from the beginning.

88888888

"I see that you had already made up with Soul. You seems to be in good condition lately."

Maka looked at the boy beside her. "Eh? Is it really that transparent?" Maka immediately blushing while chuckling. "Well, we did talking about our problem and made up. It felt like that engagement problem were not even existed from the start."

Kid could only forced his smile to Maka. "I'm happy to heard that, Maka. I just know that you guys will make it up somehow. You guys are one of the best pair in the DWMA after all."

"Heh. Its really us, don't you think? We usually fight even if it just for a small problem, but eventually we'll made up and become better, we just knew it. Well it's kinda different with this situation after all, but deep down I just knew that we could pass through this. We really need to solve our communication problem, huh?" Maka smiled. "But seriously, thank you Kid. You're the one who stay beside me no matter what the situation is, hearing my random rant about Soul, giving me some advice. I really really appreciated it."

Ugh. Well he did give her some advice. Its not only because he want to show her that he will always there with her (well its one of the reason), but most of all, she's one of his best friend before his crush, and he just didn't want to see her sad no matter what. But still, somewhere in the corner of his heart there's some jealousy and sadness to hear their successful reconciliation, especially because of his own advice. It just felt ironic he guessed. "Don't mention it, Maka. Its always my pleasure to help you. Its what friend are for after all."

"I really wish there's something I could do to repay you for all your support. Oh. How about I help you getting closer with your crush? Just tell me whatever you want and I'll try my best to fulfill it. Ah. But if its money, I'm afraid I'm also out of cash right now, so I don't think I can help you with it."

' _Well then, fall in love with me_.' "You don't need to worry about that Maka. I'm really happy just to be able to help you."

"But I insist!"

Kid immediately held Maka's hand. "Really, Maka. You don't need to do anything for me. Being able to make you happy is enough. I already get my reward after seeing you able to smile again." Kid could only smirking seeing the ash blonde tomato face, reluctantly retracted his hand after he felt Maka's discomfort for the awkward situations. His eyes suddenly looked to the book Maka read just a moment ago.

"You're thinking about Crona's rescue mission?"

Maka looked at the book on the table. "Ah, yeah. I felt that if I really want to call of our engagement, I also need to prepare myself to do this mission alone without Lord Death's support. That's why I also looked for informations concerning this mission."

' _Well, as expected from Maka, to think this far_.' "Yeah. I think that's a good idea, especially since it's your primary objection." Kid smiled to Maka. "If you have anything you don't understand, don't hesitated to ask me, as always. I'll try helping you as much as I can."

Maka could only smiled hearing Kid's word. "Thank you, Kid. I'm really glad I could be friends with you."

Kid could only held that bitter feeling on the pit of his stomach. Is it wrong to hope that he could become more than friend with Maka? But now is not a good time to be discourage. ' _How I wish I could get just an ounce of Maka's courage._ ' Its one of the things that made him attracted to the young scythe meister in front of him after all.

So he just swallow every inched of fear and doubt and kept making a smile on his face for her.

"Ah. Speaking of friends…" Maka put down her book. "I heard that Black Star invited all of us to play basketball in the park. Will you come?"

Kid just smirked at Maka's statement. "What? Already missed me even if we still haven't parted yet?" Looking at Maka denying with every inch of her power with a cute blushed on her face, Kid just laughed. "I'm just kidding." Kid could only smiled looking at Maka pouting. "Of course I'll be there. Have to kept the number even after all. I assume you'll be there as well, right?"

"Well I don't have any choice, don't I?" Maka closed her book. "Beside, I don't understand what they all thinking. I mean, we all know my abilities with basketball. Even if I join, I'll lose anyway. There's no point in me play, don't you think? I don't even know the rules."

Kid smirked. "Well, I think that's the point. They want to harassed you with that stupid bet, just like always, so of course you had to come and play." Looking at Maka's pout, Kid could only laughed. "You know I was just joking right?"

"Ugh. Seriously Kid. Stop joking. I was being serious here."

"Well put that aside…" Kid smiled. "You really need to be more confident with yourself. I mean, look at yourself, Maka. You're the best female meister in the academy, and your physical abilities are even better compared to some of the guys. I think if you understand the rules and practiced for a bit, you could be a tough opponent in the basketball field too."

Maka could only scowled while folding her hand in front of her chest. "Well, like you said, Kid. Its pointless if I don't even understand the rules."

"I could teach you."

Maka widened her eyes hearing what she just heard, immediately looked at Kid. "Wha-"

"I said I could teach you." Kid smiled at Maka. "Maybe latter while we played. Practice make perfect you know. I'm sure you won't be easily defeated like you always did."

Maka kept staring at Kid, eyes wider than ever, making her looked like a child who would get some candy from a stranger. "Really? You're willing to teach me? You know I'm sucked at basketball, right?"

Kid chuckled. "Yes, Maka. I'm willing to teach you. You're not a bad students after all. You have a great reflex and a great learner, also I think you really got a great potential at this and it's such a waste to buried such potential, don't you think? I'm sure you could master it in no time."

Maka immediately held Kid's hand, making the latter blushed. "Thank you very much, Kid. You don't know how much that mean to me. You really make me can't wait for the game for the first time ever in my life."

' _First time…. At least I could making some impression to you, Maka_.' Kid could only smiled. "Don't worry, Maka. I would make you taste a victory in basketball for the first time."

88888888

Maka lose.

With such a big difference in scores.

Kid could only looked at Maka with such guilt in his eyes. Behind him stood Black Star, Soul, and Patty who high five each other celebrate their victory. "I'm really sory, Maka. And I'm the one who said that you would definitely taste victory. I'm such a trash, you have every right to hate me. An abominable being ever born who can't even kept his promise to his friend, can't even help his friend when in need. No, you know what, I'm not even deserve to be born. After all, thrash was supposed to be dispose anyway whydoiliveanywaypleasejustkillmeright-"

Maka could only sweat drop seeing Kid in the floor crying and punching and throwing his usual symmetry rant, only this time it's not about symmetry. "That's not true, Kid. I really learned a lot from the game today. Beside I know I can't immediately become good just from one match, I still need a lot of practice if I want to taste that victory. So please get up, Kid." Maka crouch down, keeping an eye contact with Kid's and smiled. "Beside, I felt that my performance was better than before, and it was all thanks to you, Kid."

"That's right, Maka." Patty jumped at Maka, making both feel down. "Today you played really well. Just too bad we're not in the same group. We would definitely win if it was the case."

"Hey! Don't you mean me?"

"Patty's right, Maka-chan." Tsubaki offer her hand to both of the girls, ignoring her meister's word. "Your movement was better, and so did your accuracy at shooting. Overall, you did really great for a beginner who don't even know the rules before. And the most important thing is, you've become more active in the game. Clearly you've improved a lot."

Maka smiled at Tsubaki, "Thank you, Tsu. That's mean a lot." then at Kid. "You heard that Kid? Nothing's wrong with your teaching. In fact you really help me a lot. If we kept this practice I'm sure I could taste that victory."

"But-"

"That's good and all." Black Star suddenly interrupting the moment. "But put that mushy appreciation and stuff aside, aren't we forgetting something really important here." He then grinning at Maka who stiffened immediately. "Don't you dare run, Maka."

Maka could only groaning. "Do I really have too?" Looking at her childhood friend's grinning, she could only sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I'll go to my papa's place right now."

"Oh, don't put a face like that, Maka" Black Star put his hand on Maka's shoulder, his sad smile was clearly a fake. "You know that I do all this for your sake, Maka. I just want you to reconcile with your dad as soon as possible."

Maka glared. "Well, then, you don't need to spy us on our date, don't you."

"Well, I have to make sure you do a good job at it. It was a punishment after all."

Maka kept her glare. "Ugh. How I hate you right now, Black Star."

Black Star could only grin. "Love you too."

The gang could only looked at the childhood friends with a sweat drop on their face, followed them to deathscythe's place. Suddenly, Soul pated Kid's shoulder, sighed when he saw his friend's expression for the lack of symmetry and pated the other shoulder.

"Hey. I just want to thank you for your effort teaching Maka playing basketball. I know she could be a handful when it come to basketball."

Kid smiled. "Well, she's not that bad, to be honest. She's got the basic needed to be good at playing basketball after all, you know, the physical abilities and flexibility." Seeing the weapon raised his eyebrow, Kid could only laughed. "It's the truth. Well, it was quite difficult at first, seeing she's rarely played or looked at basketball game, but what can I say, I'm just really a good teacher."

"Yeah, except that symmetry rant you did earlier."

"Please don't remind me of that." Kid sweat dropped. "But anyway, to be honest, I really thought you'll get jealous."

Soul scratching his hair. "Yeah… to be honest, I did felt a bit of jealousy. You don't know how I wish to be in your positions." ' _Well, I'm the one who's supposed to wish to be in your positions, Soul_.' "But you know, I already promised myself to learned to trust Maka, so I think I did well managing my jealousy back then."

Kid smiled at Soul. "You've change, Soul. You should be proud for yourself, you know."

"You think so?" Soul scratched his cheek. "Well, I've decided to not give up that easily on her, she deserve that. I did felt more confident lately, as a matter of fact." Soul smirked. "But still, thank you, you really are a best friend, Kid."

Kid could only gulped. ' _Now is the time, I guess_.' "Ah, about that, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Soul raised his eyebrows at Kid, prompting him to continued. Kid could only took a deep breath and said,

"I want you to stop pursuing Maka."


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontation 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for updating this late. It's been what, 4 months? And this chapter may be boring for some of you, plus it's kinda short. I just don't have time to write lately, seeing how my school life have been busier. Ugh. I noticed how I always apologized in my author note, I guess I'm that sorry.**

 **sorry for grammar mistake, misspelling, and character OOC**

 **Disclaimer: if I own it, it won't become masterpiece like now, you know it.**

88888888

Chapter 6: Confrontation 2

"I want you to stop pursuing Maka."

Soul just blinked, and then looked at Kid deep at his eyes. "Sorry, could you repeat that again?"

"I want you to stop pursuing Maka". Kid stared back at Soul. "No matter what the circumstance is, I am her fiancé. What do you think you'll feel if you know your fiancé being pursued by other men?"

"That's not why I mean." Soul said. "I mean-"

"I love Maka." Kid said, successfully make the man in front of him shut his mouth. "I don't know whether you know about it or not, but I love her. All this time." Kid ruffled his head. Aware about the symmetry he destroyed, he quickly put his hair back neatly. "I thought honorable father said that I clearly shown my love to her, almost everyone around us know about it, but I see that you're not aware of it yet."

Soul just stood there, not speaking any word at all. Kid continued, "I just want her to be happy. I mean, who wouldn't want the happiness of their loved one. The problem is, I could make her happy, and you can't."

Soul clenched his hands. "I could make her happy."

"Really?" Kid raised both his eyebrows. "From what I see, you have black blood which is dangerous for you and all the people around you, including your loved one. You tend to run from your problem, which is totally unfit to be with Maka in my point of view. Should I said more? You're asymmetrical, easy to get jealous, egoist, have I said asymmetrical? Cowa-"

"Err…You don't really need to said all of it actually…"

"The point is…"Kid cleared his throat. "I could provide whatever she need. Status, wealth, friend whom she could share all her joy and sorrow, you name it. I could give her happiness." Kid held his gaze. "And if she need love, I could give it to her. I know she will easily learned how to love me the same way I love her. There's nothing to worry about, Soul."

Kid sigh seeing how the white haired man in front of him kept silent. "Please think about it." He then walked away. "Well, we should get going if we don't want to looked suspicious to the gang."

Soul couldn't move an inch, his bang covering his eyes, until the gang called for him to get going already.

88888888

"You know what the young reaper said is true"

' _Shut up'_

"I mean, look at him. Smart, rich, respectable, have the same passion as your lovely meister, and so on. But the most important thing is, he love her. I know with guy like him, as long as she want to, she could easily fall in love with the young reaper."

' _Shut up'_

"Now look at you. You guys are totally opposite. You're lazy, grumpy, sloppy, I wonder how you could still have the gut to even get near to her."

"Shut up!"

Soul stamped his finger in the keyboard of the black grand piano in front of him, accidentally making the melody harsher then what he intended to do. Each beat is a reflection of his heart, somehow the song in G mayor he played sound darker.

Behind him the black demon kept comparing him with Kid. "No talent at all, always in your brother's shadow, who could love someone like that? And-" As thought it was not enough, Kid voices that day kept ringing in his head. Ironic how the room in his mind right now, which should be his sanctuary, now felt like hell.

' _I know with guy like him, as long as she want to, she could easily fall in love with the young reaper'. 'The problem is, I could make her happy, and you can't'. 'Now look at you. You guys are totally opposite. You're lazy, grumpy, sloppy, I wonder how you could still have the gut to even get near to her'.' And if she need love, I could give it to her'_. Every word in his head making he stamped his finger even harsher, making the sound even quicker, even louder, even darker. He just want to wake up from this nightmare.

But even though he tried to denied every voices, he know deep down that all of it was right. He clearly was a total opposite of Maka. Just look at her. She's smart, full of courage, determined. He? Gloomy, coward, always the second best. Maka is light, and he is dark.

Maybe that's one of the reason why he love Maka and he hate himself. He just can't live without her. Without his light, he is nothing. On the other side, he just want her to be happy. But the question is, can he achieve both?

' _The problem is, I could make her happy, and you can't'_

He hate to admitted it, but he know it was true. Kid fit her much better then him, they're practically the face of DWMA. They're both smart, both have soul perceptions, both excellent meister, both have the same passion. There's no one know Maka better then him, he know it. But what if Maka is a weapon? What if Maka and Kid were partner? He sure if that happened and Maka have to choose between him and Kid, Maka would choose the latter. They're just to similar. If you gave them a chance maybe Kid could know her better then him.

So now he was faced with two options. His happiness? Or her?

Of course the latter

The first time he saw Maka smiling, he guess it's when they're finished their first mission. Her face that day when she saw him ate his first soul make him swore to do whatever it takes to kept that smile on her face. Whatever it is, even if it's his soul, he gladly give it to her if it could make her smile like that again.

The song now was in it's middle sections. Each melody sound harsher and darker.

That's the problem. He could give his soul, even his happiness, as long as Maka is happy. He don't mind killing someone, anyone, even himself, as long as she's happy. He can't live without her, that much is true, but if it could make her happy, then so be it. Even if it would make his soul crushed, if it could make her happy, then so be it. He don't mind giving up on her , if in the end she's happy, then so be it.

Soul widened his eyes. What did he just think? He promised her to not giving up, and he just thought to do that, again. He don't want to feel maka chop again, it hurt like hell. And the most important thing is, he don't want to felt that dreadful feeling again, as thought there was no hope. Maka had saved him before, do you think he wanted to feel that again?

Yes

He want to, as long as she's happy. He would sacrificed his own feeling, as long as she's happy. Let him suffer, even fall in madness, as long as she's happy.

And she could be happy with Kid, not him.

Soul suddenly stop his performance, making the song in G mayor cut in the middle of play, didn't dare to be continued.


	8. Chapter 7: Confrontation 3

**A/N: I know this post is super late. I've been busy lately and there's also my writer block. That's why I think I'll take some hiatus for a while.**

 **sorry for grammar mistake, misspelling, and character OOC**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I am the author, but you know I'm not. Oh well…**

Chapter 7: Confrontation 3

Maka isn't a stupid person

Many said that she's too dense, especially about love. Maybe her trust issue with men are making her this dense like many said. Yes. She admitted that sometimes she's quite dense with that particular subject.

But it's not like she's _that_ dense.

Well, what she wanted to said is that, even she knew that her partner was avoiding her.

The first time she noticed was when Soul making whatever reason to get out from the apartment. She knew when she called Black Star to make sure Soul really there. And Liz also said that she sometimes saw Soul wandering around in the street with nowhere to go.

The second one was when Soul denied whatever little flirting she does. She's tried, oh you don't know how much she tried to make sure Soul noticed her. From deliberately changing her clothes which she normally won't wear to explicitly said that she like it when Soul held her hand. But whether Soul too dense or Soul deliberately ignore it. And since Soul is a sensitive person, she dare bet it's the latter than the former.

So yes, she's 98% sure Soul is avoiding her right now, and she didn't like it in a bit especially with no reason at all.

And especially since she's quite sure they've already finished the engagement issues.

So here she is, preparing Soul's favorite dinner while running her plan in her head. Whatever happened tonight she would get her answer, she would make sure of that. While giving the dishes to Soul, she deliberately slip her hand so that her hand touched his hand. And as predicted, Soul flinched and immediately retracted his hand. With such reflexes trained from years in DWMA, Maka immediately grab her partner's hand and held it so he can't escape.

"What's wrong with you, Maka. Release my hand."

"Not until you told me everything, Soul!"

Soul ruffled his hair. "What are you talking about, Maka? There's nothing to talked about."

"Oh, don't you dare run from this, Soul." Maka glared. "Nothing to talked about, you said? Well, you know I know that's bullshit. Then explained why you rarely goes home, and every little thing you did that you think I don't know to avoid me. Soul, I know you avoided me right now, and I won't back down until I know the reason why!"

Soul just stood there looking at his partner. Maka held her partner's face and make it so he can look at her directly at her eyes. "I just want to know the reason, Soul. I want us to be back like we used to be. You just told me what's the problem and I promised we'll fixed it together."

Soul faced another side. "You want to know what's the problem? You trying to flirt with another guy while you're engaged."

Maka widened her eyes. "Soul, what are you talking about?" She grab her partner's shoulder. "Soul, I've told you that right now I'm trying to solve this engagement problem. Yes, I haven't find the way yet but I'm sure I can find it, just you wait and see!"

Looking at the white haired man in front of her just stood there impassively, face still facing another side, Maka released her hand, understood what just happened. "So, you give up just like that, Soul?"

"You would be happier with Kid than-"

His word was cut when suddenly he felt his lip touched with Maka's lip. Maka immediately held Soul's hair and trying to deepened the kiss. Soul with such hesitation wanted to put his hand in his partner's waist, oh you don't know how much he wanted to do that, wanted to touch her longer, wanted to deepened this kiss.

' _The problem is, I could make her happy, and you can't'_

He let down his hand. His hand clenched at his side, with such a heavy heart he pushed Maka to release the kiss. Maka didn't just stop there, immediately she held Soul's face and kissed him once again. Soul pushed her again and taking a step backward. Looking at it, Maka forcefully grab Soul's collar.

"I love you, Soul." She looked at him deep in his eyes. "And I know you know about that. And you can say that I'm too full of myself, or I'm delusional, but I know you also feel the same way about me in the deepest of your heart. Right now all I asked is for you to trust me. To us. Soul, don't you dare give up in front of me after all we've been doing all this time!"

Soul could only stunned looking at the sight in front of him. Even if she's angry right now, with rosy cheek either out of anger or of embarrassment from her confession, she looked so endearing right now. ' _Beautiful._ ' With face like that, and just for him alone. Soul tried to ingrained this sight in front of him to his brain, because he knew he can't see it again.

"…I don't."

"What?"

"I don't love you."

He felt like he wanted to throw up right there. He just wanted to be honest with the ash blonde in front of him. Wanted to tell her that he also loved her. Wanted to continue kissing her until her lip bruised.

Wanted… something that he can't do.

So here he is, saying thing that would not only hurt his meister, but also him. Saying thing which he didn't mean to, saying a lie.

As long as Maka happy.

He looked deep at his meister's eyes, with a masked expression trained years from his family, with such a finality tone, he said it again. "I don't love you."

Maka drop her grip. "I see." With bang covered her eyes, hand clenched at the side. Standing there felt suffocating, she has to go somewhere else, anywhere but there, immediately. She grab her coat and went out from the apartment.

She pretended she didn't hear the sound of something thrown to the floor through the door.

88888888

Even coat couldn't ward the cold wind of 21.00 o'clock Death City. You could see couples spending their Saturday night in the public park making out in the dim of the light. Maka could only looked at them with such bored eyes.

Maka sighed. "I've done it this time." Maka looked at the black moon hanging at the sky. "Crona, if you could hear me, what do you think I should do right now?"

"Maka?"

Maka looked at the source of the voice calling her name, finding a pair of gold eyes looking at her with such worry. "Kid…"

"What are you doing here?" A reasonable question, seeing the ash blonde in front of him just wearing pajama beneath her coat.

"That should be my question." Maka standing up. "What are you doing here?"

Kid sighed. "I was on my way home from my reaper training. But that beside the point… "Kid looked deep at the emerald eyes. "… shouldn't you answering my question?"

Maka facing the other side. "it's not your business, really."

"Try me."

Maka sighed. "I have a problem at home, so I went here to calm my mind. That's all."

"With Soul?"

Looking at the petite meister just stood there quietly, Kid widened his eyes. The last deathscythe really did whatever he said! Kid dare bet it has something to do with their last conversation. Now what? He didn't know how he should feel right now. On the other side he was sad looking at his loved one like this because of his actions, even if it's not directly his actions. But on the other side, he was happy because it means there's no one to disturb his plan to get Maka.

Does this mean he's a bad guy?

He's not deliberately making the one he loved sad just for his fun. No, he's not a bad guy. It's just, Maka need this. Yes. She sad right now, but she would be happy for a long time. She would get her true happiness. With him. ' _Soon…_ ' Kid smiled inside. ' _Soon I can make you happy, Maka. Just you wait._ '

But right now all he could do is just standing there to be a good listener for the one he loved. Maka, understand what he did could only sighed. "Well, long story short, I just get rejected by Soul."

"So how do you feel right now?" looking at Maka just quietly stood there, Kid smiled while said, "come on, Maka. I know how you love him. I followed all your story from the beginning, truly this is not that different from the other, right? you could tell me everything, you know that."

Looking at the ash blonde still quietly stood there, Kid grab Maka's shoulder to make her looked deep at his eyes. "How do you feel, Maka?"

"I feel like I want to Maka Chop him." Kid widened his eyes hearing such unexpected answer. "Seriously? Soul give up just like that, like he just forgot all we've done this last weeks. Isn't that irritating? Don't you also feel angry listening to it?"

Kid just stood there listening. "What does he think I'm doing all this time? Ugh. I know I've always felt annoyed at his insecurity. I think I've done a good job to change him, but clearly I'm wrong."

Kid kept listening to her rant. "I just… I felt so angry right now. I mean, doesn't that mean he need me right now? But with him giving up like this how could I stay at his side. Damn it, Soul. He knew it but he still reject me. I know I was delusional, thinking maybe he also like me like that, but –"

"If you want to cry, just do it." Kid suddenly hug the petite meister, hiding her face from the world in his clothes. "I know I can't do anything, but at least I could give you a place for you to cry on."

Maka looked at Kid from his clothes. "Thank you, Kid." She said while hiding her face. The two young adults just stood there under the black moon, occasionally some audible sob cold be heard.


End file.
